lastminutefilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brick McJenson
Amelia Brick McJenson (born December 19, 1989) is a human male and leader of The Rough Riders who prefers to dawn the aviator style sunglasses and bandanna on his head. Even from a young age, Brick possessed an innate ability to lead those around him saddled upon a bike. He used his natural talent to start his bike gang The Rough Riders. From then on, he recruited the likes of Bacbouc, Andy Brown (The Mailman), Unforgettable, and Alfred Fisher along with his infant daughter Amelia Fisher. Many others came and went from the biker gang, however, this was the crew who witnessed the most notable event in the history of The Rough Riders. Upon kicking Bacbouc out of the gang, Amelia, Alfred's infant daughter was unexpectedly stolen in the night which leads Brick to make the decision to outsource the investigation to a former Secret Service member, Bentley Wilson. Shortly after the investigation, Bentley returns to Brick and Alfred with Amelia's whereabouts. Brick, Bentley, and Alfred storm the laboratory, and, to great surprise, find that Bacbouc has taken Amelia and transformed her into a dog. Brick and the gang take out Bacbouc and successfully transform Amelia back into an infant. Brick and gang leave the laboratory (but not without blowing it up and walking away from it without looking at it like a badass). Reign In the year 2049, Brick has found himself as leader of an organization known as the World Protection Organization (WPO), rebelling against a former America, spearheaded by none other than Amelia Fisher. Working with the likes of Ben Dautzenberg, his second in command, and Cathy, the WPO lead scientist, Brick intends to overthrow the "Wantis Empire" and bring peace to America. Over the course of his time at the WPO, he and Dautzenberg led many raids to gather powerful pieces of technology to create the S.W.A.G.. Confident in their ability to win, Brick led a raid on the Wantis capital but soon learned that Bentley Wilson was the mastermind behind the Wantis Empire. Brick and Dautzenberg barely survive the battle with the help of Agent 12 and realize they might need a genius with a background in science to help make the S.W.A.G. more powerful. Brick and Agent 12 go in search of Bacbouc's laboratory in hopes to find something to improve the S.W.A.G. but find the man himself, Bacbouc, disheveled and older. After Bacbouc alters the S.W.A.G., Brick leads the entire WPO onto the Fields of Battle to face Bentley Wilson, ultimately sacrificing himself to save the world from Bentley Wilson's tyrannical reign. Non-Canon Appearances Brick McJenson appears in the short film "A Day in the Life of Brick McJenson", spoofing the recruitment of Ben Dautzenberg. This short sees Brick recruiting Dautzenberg and giving him a test to see what he would do in the "theoretical" situation in which they were locked out of their homebase. Bentley Wilson then appears and Brick witnesses the best shooting of a gun he has ever seen and recruits Dautzenberg on the spot. Brick McJenson also appears in the short film "Squire" which sees Brick apprenticing under The Magician in an effort to fight Bacbouc, who is up to no good. Brick dies in the battle against Squire, Bentley, and Bacbouc.